


The split

by LoannTheWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Character Death, Confusing Tags, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoannTheWriter/pseuds/LoannTheWriter
Summary: Morality feels unsettled by Creativity's stories and ideas. Unfortunately, he's not too good at apologising and bad at expressing how he feels. He doesn't figure it out before it's too late and before Creativity is split in two.Meanwhile Integrity falls for Creativity, Anxiety is a dick, and Logic doesn't understand why his heart figuratively jumps when he talks to Morality.~Note!: Some characters are a bit ooc, since I don't know how to write them. There's also a fair bit of unsympathetic Patton and Virgil in the beginning.Integrity is Deceit's old title, and his name is Ethan in this.Look for trigger warnings in the notes!(Each chapter is inspired by a song.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, King Creativity /Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. I'm just your problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! I just want to say that this chapter has: cursing, yelling, fighting, unsympathetic Patton, unsympathetic Virgil, and a shitload of angst.

"La-da-da-da-da, I'm going to bury you in the ground, la-da-da-da-da, I'm going to bury you with my sound. " Creativity sang as he twirled through the living room in the mindscape. 

The side known as Integrity hummed a long, smiling softly. He enjoyed hearing the royal side sing. 

They had just turned 13, and so far nothing felt difficult about being a teen...well except-

"Can you stop?" Morality asked Creativity, he seemed uneasy. "Don't you have anything pleasant to sing about?" 

...except the fact that Morality didn't always like when Creativity sang . It wasn't that he disliked his singing, no. It was the subject of the songs that were a problem. 

"Ugh, what's been up with you lately?" The Creative side asked. "Ever since that new side popped up you've been keeping me from having fun!" 

"I'm sorry, buddy, but your songs make me uncomfortable." Morality said softly. 

"Well, not only my singing, but also my stories, my drawings, and my ideas for practically everything!" 

"I understand, but don't you think it's best to shoot the strange,weird and unpleasant things to the side? I don't want people to think that Thomas is insane or a bad person."

"Morality, Thomas isn't a bad person if he has some weird thoughts. It's completely normal." Logic stated calmly, putting the book he was reading to the side. 

"But is it really, I mean- "

"The other kids will push him to the side if he does anything wrong. He will become hated among the kids his age. " The new side abruptly interrupted Morality.  
"They'll think he's weird, and he'll be all alone, that's what will happen if anyone finds out what he thinks about. " He smiled and sat down on the counter. 

"Now, that we can't say will happen-"

"But what if does, Logic? What should we do then?" Morality asked. 

"Nothing that I sing about is really that weird, Morality!" Creativity shouted.

"YES IT IS!" Morality snapped back. "It's terrifying, it's disturbing it's really weird and problematic! ALMOST AS PROBLEMATIC AS YOU!" 

The room went silent. 

No one said anything. 

Then Creativity opened his mouth. 

"Thank you. Now I know what you actually think about me. I'm just your problem." He said before rushing up the stairs, then there was a sound of a door getting slammed. 

"Oooh boy! You really messed that up!" Anxiety cackled. "He's going to hate you!"

Morality sank down in his chair pulling his legs to his chest. "I didn't mean to."

"But did you? I mean, I saw how you more or less screamed at him. Ah, how wonderful to have one of your best friends shouting at you!"

"What do you mean by more or less? He literally screamed that sentence." Logan interjected. 

Morality was almost a little ball now, slightly rocking back and forth. "I really screwed up. "

"I won't say that you didn't, but you probably solve it by talking to him. I think he just wants to hear "I'm sorry" ." Integrity said calmly, getting tired of the fight that had been going on for a month. "Trying won't hurt." 

"Integrity is right, he probably just want an apology from you. " Logic placed his hand on Morality's arm. "Okay?" 

Morality took a deep breath before responding. "Okay". 

"Good luck with messing this up as well!" Anxiety cheered sarcastically. 

~

Morality stood outside of Creativity's door. It was rainbow coloured with a handle of silver, the same silver colour as the sash that Creativity wore. He knocked once and waited for an answer. 

"Who is it?" Came the response. The words were quiet, and something about them made Morality feel sad. 

"It's me, Morality."

"What do you want?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry."

Silence.

"I guess you can come in." The reluctance behind the words was jarring, far from how the side usually spoke. 

The side slowly pushed the door open. 

The room was dark, no lights were on, and on the bed was a small ball curled up. It was clearly Creativity who had his black cape wrapped around his white King suit. 

"Hey buddy. " Morality sat down on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry. "

No reply. 

"I just dislike what you sing about, because it scares me. "

The other side scoffed. 

Morality kept talking. "I don't want you to think that I hate you, but your songs and stories are pretty scary."

Creativity began to laugh. "You don't want me to think that I hate you!? I didn't think that, I just wanted a genuine apology, but I can't even get that from you! However, I understand that you don't actually like me." 

"I never-"

"Look, I'm sorry that I don't treat you like you've never done anything wrong, like you're perfect, or like you're the best person ever!" 

"I don-"

"I'm sorry that I have to apologise for doing what I like, I'm so sorry that it scares you, I'm so sorry for existing! Nothing I do seems to be good! It's all just so horrible!" He was laughing and crying simultaneously, he slowly rose from the bed. 

Morality got of the bed and began to back away.  
"You're scaring me."

"You've hurt me so many times during this past month, and still, I really want to… I really want to-"

"You're insane." Morality whispered, at first not realising the words he spoke. When he did, he immediately regretted it. 

Creativity stopped laughing and went quiet for a moment. "You're so mean."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Get out of my room."

"But-"

"Get out of my room! Do you hear me!?"

"I didn't-"

"Get. Out. GET OUT!"

Morality rushed out, slamming the door behind himself. Creativity fell to his knees and began to laugh like a maniac. 

He was just Morality's problem. Too weird and too strange. Nothing he did was good or pure, he wasn't what creativity was meant to be. He had never been that. 

And god, it hurt. He hated being seen as someone insane. He hated it. So what if he had strange ideas? That didn't mean that he was bad! 

Still, he wanted to be better. He wanted to be Morality's friend. Just like they had been. 

But he knew that he was too weird, and too insane. 

Who would want him as a friend?


	2. Sweet but Phsyco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creativity and Integrity gets closer, whilst Creativity starts to loose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote another chapter the day after publishing the first one, but oh well. 
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> The trigger warnings for this chapter is: Cursing, Morality being mean, Anxiety being mean, fighting, mention of death, mentions of murder, mention of intrusive thoughts
> 
> Let me know if I missed any in the comments below

Six weeks passed without a single moment of Morality and Creativity getting along. They'd be nice on a surface level, but everyone else noticed the anger behind their words. 

Sometimes Morality would tell Creativity that he was psychotic, and Creativity would just laugh like a maniac. 

In all honesty, those laugh frightened everyone, even Logic. 

One morning it was more quiet than it had ever been. This was somehow more unnerving than Creativity's laughs.   
"Is he not coming down for breakfast?" Morality asked, tone sad instead of annoyed. 

"I don't know. " Came the simple reply from Integrity. 

Logic, who had already eaten breakfast and was putting away his plate, turned around and faced the others.   
"The clock is half past nine, he's usually down by eight."

"Maybe someone should check on him." Said the emo side who was on his phone. 

"I'm not going to do it." Stated Morality. "I think it's pretty safe to say that he wouldn't want me to be there." 

"As much as I want to know how he's doing, I know for a fact that I'm not emotional intelligent, so I can't do it." Explained Logic. 

"What about you, Anxiety? " Integrity asked. 

"Ain't gonna." Anxiety replied. 

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but I don't wanna do it."

"Fair enough. I'll check on him and see if he's alright." Integrity fixed his black bow tie and stood up. "Save some coffee for me. I'll be back in a bit. "

~

He was hesitant to knock. There was something clearly wrong, not just the fact that Creativity hasn't showed up at breakfast, but something else and Integrity couldn't put his finger on what. 

He knocked. 

No reply. 

He knocked again. 

Still no reply. 

"Creativity? It's me, Integrity. I wanted to know if you're alright. "

Still no response. 

"If you're not going to respond, then I'm just going to go inside. "

He opened the door and was greeted with the sound of someone crying. That someone was of course Creativity. 

Creativity looked like a mess. His normally perfect hair was dishevelled, he was wearing one glove and not the other, he had bags under his eyes, and he was half dressed, almost as if he was going to go down but broke down in the last second. 

He clearly hadn't gotten any sleep, and whatever it was that had caused his current state, was most likely far from good. 

Integrity was quiet as he sat down next to the other. 

"Are you alright? " He asked after a moments silence. 

"Am I insane? " 

The response worried Integrity a lot.   
"No, you're not insane. Why would you think that?"

"Because I've been having these… I've been having these dreams. Similar to the nightmares Thomas get when he's sick, but worse. I dream about killing people, I dream about killing you, Logic, Anxiety… Morality… and that's not the worst part! In my dreams I always laugh. I laugh whenever someone dies." 

Integrity pulled Creativity into a hug, holding the other's shaking body tightly. 

"That doesn't mean that you're insane. You're clearly disturbed by the nightmares. You know what?"

"What?"

"Those nightmares doesn't define you. You are not responsible for whatever's going on in your head while you sleep. I can assure you."

"So… I'm not a bad person?"

"Of course not! I don't think you're a bad person, I will never think that. No matter what your thoughts are like. It's how you act and treat others that count, and honestly? I think you're doing a pretty good job."

Creativity let go of Integrity and smiled up at him.   
"Thank you."

"No problem, I just did my duty as your friend." Integrity responded, ignoring the small flutter in his stomach. 

"Integrity?"

"Yes?"

"You know how we have the rule to only reveal our name if we trust another side?"

Integrity stopped to think for a second. Did this mean what he thought it meant?   
"...yes?"

"Well, my name is Romulus." 

Integrity couldn't believe his ears. He was trusted? He smiled widely and pulled Romulus into another hug. 

"My name is Ethan." He whispered. 

~

From that day and forward the two sides were inseparable. There's something funny about trusting another person, because when you trust them and they trust you, then you create a bond that is fragile but strong. 

The two of them would always sit next to each other, and talk to each other like they had been friends longer than existence itself. Ethan couldn't ignore how quickly his heartbeat sped up whenever they hugged, and Romulus couldn't hide his blushing face. 

During the night they quickly settled into a routine. It would start with Romulus waking up screaming, crying as if his heart had just shattered into a million pieces. 

He would then sneak into Ethan's room, always asking.  
"Can I sleep here for tonight?"  
And always getting the same response.   
"Of course." 

Then they would talk about the dreams. Then they would wake up to Logic finding them in the same bed. He would always shake his head, but he would never say anything. 

Romulus wanted so badly that the dreams would just stop, but they didn't. Still they kept the routine, day in, day out.

Until one day. 

Romulus woke up alone. There was no Logan, and more importantly, no Ethan. 

He went out of the bedroom, hugging a pillow and heard a conversation going on downstairs. 

"You can't be serious, Patton!" He heard Ethan say, as he wondered who Patton was. 

"Please, you can't keep this up!" He heard Morality respond.

"Logan, tell him that he's wrong." Ethan pleaded. 

"I don't really think he's right nor wrong, but I do know that Creativity has something wrong with his mind. " Logic, or Logan, responded. That meant that Patton was Morality. 

"Please listen. What you guys are doing aren't benefiting either of you. He could be dangerous for all that we know." Patton said. 

"Are you fucking kidding me! He's not dangerous, sure he might be a bit unstable but-" Ethan was cut off by a door slamming. 

"Oh my goodness gracious." Patton whispered as he understood what was going on.

"This is most definitely not good. " Logan stated. 

"We're in deep shit." Ethan said. 

Anxiety rose up as they were all freaking out.   
"Haha! I haven't seen a mess like that in a long while! You guys better watch out before he does something stupid. " He cackled. "Morality! I'm surprised at you! Shouldn't you be a better person? And Logic…? Aren't you too busy caring about Morality's feelings, so much that you forget to think rationally? Now for you, Integrity, or should I say… Deceit?"

Ethan glared at him, as he felt Patton and Logan stare at himself in confusion. 

"Aren't you just a liar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed and I'd be so grateful for comments! Aaand yes, I'm really fond of Deceit. Anyway, feel free to guess why Deceit knows their names. 
> 
> (I'm probably going to keep writing things about how I think the mindpalace works.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyenjoyed that chapter! Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments, but be careful with critiques. I have a hard time handling them due to RSD.


End file.
